ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spookcentral
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy :Thanks for the suggested links. I'll try not to cause too much of a disturbance in the force around here. Ooops, wrong move reference! Spookcentral (talk) 03:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Here I thought this was Back to the Future wiki. Where am I going to park my DeLorean?! No, I think we all nerd out to other things besides Ghostbusters. Everyone here is sick of my references to Thundercats, Silverhawks, Filmation Ghostbusters, and Beetlejuice. Someone would think I lived in the past.... Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, Spookcentral! Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:56, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the kind welcoming words. I'm slowly getting my feet wet here and trying not to break the place :-) Spookcentral (talk) 03:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) User: spookcentral Can you look at Spookcentral's Achievements bar? He just joined and I think it's saying has 105 badges but 102 points. Glitch or just all the badges listed that can be obtained? Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :They look to be all your badges. Strange error. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That is WEIRD. I think the leader board shows he has at least only two badges so far. --Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Lets give it a few days. Maybe the glitch will fix itself. That and I'm thinking this was a mistake in the weekly update today. Me be goin' and tellin' them. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:56, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Groan. What a coincidence, it's one of the issues listed! Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Sometimes I think the universe just waits for me to get cocky." Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oddly enough, everything looks fine on my end. ::::::As of Sept. 20th at 8:53 AM ET (when I e-mailed Mrmichaelt about it), my user page correctly showed I had 4 badges: ::::::* Ghostmaster - Awarded for making 1 edit ::::::* Lucky's Demon - Awarded for making the Lucky 31,000th Edit on the wiki! (This badge has been earned by 1 person) ::::::* Vinz Clortho - Awarded for adding to your own user page! ::::::* Slimer - Awarded for joining the wiki! ::::::Those are all correct, as I did all of that. I was totally surprised by the Lucky's Demon badge. It was either the third badge I got, and I had no clue that of all of the people to edit the Wiki - especially both of you - *I* would be the one to make the 31,000th edit! And it was for one of the first things I did on the wiki, no less! I'm especially shocked by the little "this badge has been earned by 1 person" tidbit. Being the *ONLY* person to have that badge *REALLY* makes me feel special :-) ::::::For the past two hours I've been getting my feet wet by doing little things here and there on the wiki, so I just earned three more (maybe a couple more by the time you read this): ::::::* Strugala - Awarded for adding 1 picture to an article! ::::::* Construction Ghost - Awarded for making 1 edit on a Ghostbusters: TVG Characters article! ::::::* Tony Scoleri - Awarded for writing a comment on 3 different blog posts! ::::::Again, that's all correct because I did the requirements for each. So that's 7 badges total as of right this second. My user page shows that I have 160 achievement points, and am ranked #13 on this wiki. If it shows the same on your end, then I'd consider the glitch fixed. -- Spookcentral (talk) 03:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I'm still seeing the glitch when I am logged on. The glitch must only pertain to users with Admin privileges when they are logged on. Thanks for the rundown. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know if this is related to the glitch, or if is different glitch... The Lucky's Demon badge I earned was "awarded for making the Lucky 31,000th Edit on the wiki" and it says that "this badge has been earned by 1 person". Yet, I see it also on another user's page! You can see it on User:Spookcentral and User:Spagette (click the "See All" link in each badge box). There's no way two people could make the 31,000th Edit, and if it's awarded for every 1,000th Edit, then it should at least say it was "earned by 2 people" (or how ever many people). -- Spookcentral (talk) 04:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Groan. For me, my badges are showing up in everyone's achievements lists. The Wikia crew knows about it so it's a wait and see game. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :(reset) Well My badges are right, but Paul still shows having Mrmichaelt badges. Seems like Paul is the next Megaman. Stealing weapons(Badges) from enemies. I better run. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Manhattan Museum of Art image If you're going to upload an image that is of better resolution than a current one on the wiki, procedure dictates that you check where else the old image (going to the old image's page and checking 'Appears on these Pages' section) is used and also edit those article(s) then delete the old image. We don't need two of the same images floating around at the wiki and awhile back we made a concentrated effort to eliminate that issue. In this case of the Manhattan Museum of Art edit, there was only one other article that used the image. See recent changes to get an idea of procedure. Thanks. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:19, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I actually wanted to just do a straight replace of the image, but the old one was png and the new one was jpg, which the "replace" form wouldn't allow. The new one would have been three times as large if saved as png, so I went with a lossless jpg, which gave it roughly the same file size as the old image. I didn't noticed that the old image was used on two pages. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I've updated the other page so it points to the new file. :I've been giving a lot of thought to starting a project to replace all of the movie frames on Spook Central with new ones grabbed from the Blu-rays at full 1920x800 resolution - since I have both movies and the extras from the Blu ripped to my hard drive. I might extend the project to include the Wiki images, if you guys are okay with that. It'll be a lot more work for the Wiki because you guys use a lot more movie frame grabs than I do on SC, but if I'm doing it already for SC, might as well grab some new images for the wiki as well. That project, likely, won't really get underway until next year as I need to finish the scanning project. Right now I'm just updating images on an "as needed" basis. Spookcentral (talk) 02:21, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll delete older images as needed. I just need to be aware of it when it's happening. The same names as the file is fine as a identifier. Yeah, like said in email, normal users can't delete images, and jpg's can't replace png's either. So a admin has to be involved in this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:58, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, forgot that admins can only delete them. I think replacing all images would be a bit of waste of your time on the wiki. I don't think we really need the best resolution because there will always be some format that's "better." In this case of the movie gras, the only image that should be replaced is one that has something visibly blurry or obscured and looks more legible in the Blu-ray version. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Conglaturation Paul!!! I can't wait to see what you have for this project moving forward. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:02, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :I have a few things already planned. You know about the Blu-ray movie image project, which I plan to dive into early next year. I just completed it for Spook Central, but there are a lot less images there :-) I'm looking to November to work on expanding the Ghostbusters Cereal page. I scanned in all of my boxes and other cereal stuff specifically to use on the Wiki, and also want to fill in more info about the various promotions/sweepstakes that were done throughout the cereal's long life. Those are the two big projects I have planned right now, but I always have little things to add in here and there. Spookcentral (talk) 23:43, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I can't reply to your email I can't get outlook to work when I reply or compose. To answer to Hybrid question, Look up the RN number on the tag. I'm going to be offline the next 3 days, so I won't be able to figure out the email thing til after then. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:32, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :Update, Outlook is out or running at a odd sluggish pace for much of the world. So it's a issue with them. Still able to read email, just can't reply. The "No Dustin Ghost" shirt was part of a charity event and is by Represent. There are a lot of fake knock-offs of that shirt out. Ebay was full of them last month and none of them were official. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:52, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry to hear about the e-mail problems. Ironically, the way I knew about this talk page update was due to Wikia's e-mail notification. Anyway, thanks for letting me know about the RN number thing. I never knew that. Just expected for a company name and/or logo to appear on the tag. Also thanks for clarifying about the "No Dustin Ghost" shirt. This is why I defer to you about merchandise :-) Spookcentral (talk) 19:51, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Paul Wiki Manager Hi Spookcentral! My name's Chris, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for Ghostbusters Wiki! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. Happy to help! :) --Spongebob456 talk 15:10, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, Chris. Thanks for reaching out. Good to know who to contact if need be. -- Spookcentral (talk) 20:57, May 19, 2019 (UTC) ::No worries! Any questions, feel free to let me know. :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:22, May 20, 2019 (UTC)